


Sander Tales

by Live



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Fairy Tale Retellings, Friendship/Love, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Marriage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Doubt, Snow White Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Live/pseuds/Live
Summary: One shots of different Fairy Tales. Feel welcome to request a fairy tale (any Sander pairing allowed).





	1. Prince and the Pauper (Analogical)

Anxiety can’t believe he agreed to this. Why would he agree to this?

When he had looked at himself in the mirror all he had seen was a moron playing pretend. Prince’s clothes sagged on his starved figure. The heavy bags under his eyes spoke of uneasy nights. His hair had a certain thinness that couldn’t be masked no matter how much it was washed.

He was sure there was no way he could fool anyone. Everything about him screamed commoner. But, somehow they had managed to fool everyone. He had received compliments for his usual shortcomings (“you must have been exercising to have lost so much weight”), though he’s pretty sure it’s the position of power that’s caused that. And Prince is… out living the life of a pauper… That was how prince had ever so politely phrased it.

Anxiety’s sure he’s going to be caught though. He’s faking his way through legislation, laying the law and judging crimes- it’s not a job he can do so easily. It hurts his heart having to turn away those he was in a similar position to less than a week ago. But he has to or he’ll be discovered for the fake he is.

And then there’s Prince’s fiancé. 

Logic is hilarious, if you actually pay attention to what he’s saying. It’s all sarcastic insults and backhanded compliments. And they’re the only thing Anxiety enjoys about at the court. And it’s there that Logic shines so brightly, his intelligence and emotional constipation make for a great judge. He should be the one making these snap decisions not Anxiety!

Though Anxiety had learnt that these qualities are painful when used against you. Logic sends him scathing remarks every other sentence. He can only assume that’s how Prince and Logic flirt, so he deals with it as best he can.

Which means he avoids Logic whenever he can. He enjoys his company, but if Logic finds out he can only imagine the torture he’ll be put through. Though Logic doesn’t make this easy for him…

“Did you get the right chair covers?” Logic asks as Anxiety steps out of Prince’s carriage.

And ah! That’s why he was meant to go into town today. Anxiety hadn’t dared ask why Prince was scheduled to go, he had already been receiving weird looks for his seeming memory lapse. He didn’t need to make it worse. He didn’t need to be diagnosed with insanity.

So, he hadn’t asked what his goal in town had been. He just went. But, as usual things had not gone to plan for Anxiety.

“No,” because although he was a failure; he wasn’t in denial.

“We need those for the wedding. If we don’t get everything done as scheduled the weddings not going to go as planned,” Logic sighs.

“Sorry,” Anxiety apologises, because he is.

Nothing ever goes right for him. And now he’s messed up and he’s delayed Logic and Prince’s wedding. For some reason he kind of wants Logic to be happy, even if that means planning his and Prince’s wedding.

And… well he guesses he’s a little grateful for Prince. He might not know him all too well, but he appreciates this chance of them switching places. Sure, it’s left him with a mess of lies, but it’s also gotten him well fed and he hasn’t had a decent meal in years.

“Well, it’s not like we haven’t got some wedding plans done this week,” Logic reasoned. “And it’s not like we haven’t had other setbacks before.”

Logic smiled. And Anxiety really isn’t worthy of such kindness. He’s lying to Logic, Logic thinks Anxiety is his fiancé, but…

But Anxiety’s heart flutters. His face flushes red. He tries to avoid it (it’ll only lead to disappointment like everything else in his life), but…

But he may be a tad a bit in love with Logic.

“So what actually caused this delay?” Logic asks.

“Why do you want to know?” Anxiety hedges, he does not want to have this conversation.

“Surely I deserve to know what’s delaying the preparations for our wedding?” Logic raises a brow.

“Surely worrying over events that are in the past are counterproductive to planning future events?” Anxiety knows all about that, he’s always internalising his mistakes.

“Ah, but in recognising what the cause of the problem is, we can account for it the next time it happens,” Logic explains.

“A problem like that isn’t going to just go,” Anxiety rolled his eyes.

“If there’s a problem, then there must be a solution,” Logic rationalises.

“There were some hungry children,” Anxiety reluctantly explains. “I couldn’t leave them starving, so I had them fed.”

There’s a moment of silence.

“Ah, poverty and famine. Problems that are admittedly a little more complicated to solve,” Logic eventually says.

“I thought all problems can be solved?” Anxiety sneered.

“Well they can, but it is more a problem of the society that is in place. Society would have to be completely overhauled for a more permanent solution,” Logic explains.

Anxiety raises a brow.

“So you’re saying we need to completely overhaul society so our wedding plans aren’t interrupted?” 

“That would go against the entire reason we’re getting married,” and did that mean what Anxiety thinks it means?

Does that mean Prince and Logic are getting married for legal reasons? For prosperity or something? Does this mean that they’re not in love? Does this mean that Anxiety has a chance? 

(Of course it doesn’t. He’s just a commoner and Prince will be back in time for his wedding.)

“I guess it would be,” but Anxiety can’t ask if it does...

He can’t get caught!

“You have been rather odd lately,” Logic mentions, adjusting his glass.

Oh God.

“How so?” Anxiety hopes he didn’t ask that too quickly.

“You never seemed to care for others before this,” and Anxiety can’t argue for Prince, he doesn’t know how Prince was before they met.

But, Anxiety does know what he is like. He knows he cares too much. Like now, he’s caring what Logic is saying. And it causes his heart to twist, he doesn’t want Logic to think that way of him.

“Maybe you don’t know me too well,” Anxiety manages to say.

“It would appear so,” Logic smiles.

And Anxiety is done. He’s accidentally fallen for the Prince’s finance. If the smile is anything to go by he’s even making progress, but… he isn’t Prince and he shouldn’t be getting close to someone he can never have…

He should just enjoy the fulfilling meals and the warm shelter. Before even that’s taken from him.


	2. The Little Mermaid (Prince x Morality)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morality has fallen for the Prince, thankfully he has some friends that can help with the logistics of it.

“But, Anxiety, it’s so interesting!” Morality had swam after the loner; eyes alight.

“How is having two limbs interesting?” Anxiety let a few of his tentacles wave in front of Morality’s face, as the ‘sea witch’ he felt he was the head of authority when it came to multiple limbs.

“It’s not just the two limbs,” Morality swam between the tentacles and in front of Anxiety. “It’s also the sunlight! And the dancing! And the laughter! And there’s this really attractive man-”

“No,” Anxiety manoeuvres around Morality. “We are not talking about your crush! It’s not like anything will come of it, you can’t survive on land. He can’t survive under water. He doesn’t even know you exist!”

“That’s why we should look through your ancestors’ things,” Morality reasoned getting back to his request. “They knew spells and how to make mermaids walk on land!”

“What so you can get rejected and die?” Anxiety glared.

He wanted to gesture a lot and beg and use the ‘puppy dog eyes’ as Anxiety called them, but he was sure it wouldn’t be appreciated. Instead Morality shook his head and swam next to Anxiety.

“Anxiety,” Morality whined. “That’s rather grim don’t you think?”

“That’s what everyone says happens to little mermaids that get too eager to explore the surface world.” Anxiety rolled his eyes.

“Logic, says they’re baseless rumours.”

“And if they’re not? You willing to risk your life for that?” Anxiety snorts, entering the cave he calls home.

Morality eagerly followed without a care in the world. He always enjoyed Anxiety’s cave. It was filled with all kinds of weird and wonderful things. Ship wrecks always found their way to the front of Anxiety’s home and Morality and Anxiety had always found the best things from those shipwrecks.

“Sometimes taking a risk is important,” Morality swam to Anxiety wrapping his arms over his shoulders. “That’s how we became such good friends!”

Anxiety slumped in Morality’s arms. His worry sunken eyes locking onto Morality’s joy crinkled ones.

“What do you even like about your crush?” He questioned.

“Well, I saw him at a gathering and he was dancing with everyone,” Morality rested his head against Anxiety’s shoulder, smile spread across his face. “His smile and laughter was so magical. It looked like so much fun!”

“So you want to risk your life over a smile and a laugh? Something you easily get here under the sea?” Disbelief dripped off every word and every posture Anxiety had. 

“Anxiety you have to see it,” Morality’s ridiculous grin pressed into Anxiety’s flesh. “It’s not like down here. It was a smile that nothing could tarnish. A laugh that any pearl would be jealous of. I just want to see it up close, be the reason for it.”

“Even if you could never come back? Even if it meant never returning to the ocean?” Anxiety pressed.

And if Morality had to lose all chance of swimming in the ocean, he knew he would take it. But, he also doesn’t see how life could be that simple. Why he’d have to give up his friends and home to be with the person he loves. He knows he has to compromise, as Anxiety says they can’t exist in the same world without it. But, he can’t find a way to compromise if he never even gets to speak to the man with the poufy hair and purest smile. He also doesn’t understand why Anxiety would be against this, unless…

“I’d still visit you Anxiety!” Morality exclaimed, spinning around to grip at Anxiety’s shoulders. “Don’t you worry our friendship wouldn’t end like that!”

Anxiety sighed. The palm of his hands digging deep into his eyes. It looks painful and Morality is going to ask if he’s feeling well, when Anxiety’s head snaps up. His eyes narrow; in what Morality knows to be concentration (and it’s just adorable on him).

“That’s not what I meant- look! Do you really want to become a human? To be stuck on land? Where they have to work and fight with each other to even hope for any amount of survival? Where they have to do taxes and write every moment of their lives down? A place where you know no one and no one will be coming to help you? If there is no guarantee that you’ll meet your crush and there’s no guarantee that you can come back here, would you still do it?”

“Yes,” Morality smiles. “I have to take a chance. If it doesn’t work out, at least I tried. And hey! I can still dance on my own!”

In response there’s silence. Anxiety’s eyes keep darting between Morality’s, checking for sincerity. Morality continues to smile, happy to wait. Morality sees Anxiety’s fist clench tight.

“There is a potion that can turn you human,” Anxiety pushes the words out of his mouth quickly hoping the faster they’re said the sooner the pain will recede.

His heart aches. 

“There is? When did you find that you amazing person? Let’s get this show on the road!” Morality whole face lit up, he grabs Anxiety’s hands to twirl him around.

He feels as though he wants to sink to the ground like a rock.

“I don’t know if there’s any draw backs. I don’t know how to make it, but if you’re 100% sure…”

“Yes!” Morality interrupted, stopping their spinning. “You’re really going to help me with this? You’re amazing! We need to do it quickly! Time waits for nothing, even love!”

“He might not love you, are you prepared for that?” Anxiety had to make sure, he can’t be a part of his friend’s downfall.  
“Anxiety, this is like some kind of destiny stuff! My best friend just happens to find the potion that can turn me human? It’s all going to go great!” He laughs, throwing his arms around Anxiety. “You have to go to our wedding! We’re going to be so adorable!”

“Yeah, some destiny,” Anxiety rolls his eyes.

“Now you’re getting into the spirit of things!” Morality’s eyes crinkled. “I just had to invite you to the wedding first!”

“It was sarca- never mind,” Anxiety pulls away from Morality to float down to a hidden draw Morality had never noticed before. “Here.”

It was a vial filled with a liquid that was a shade of green that was neither here nor there. The vial twisted and turned in odd and undesirable angles. If you asked Anxiety he’d tell you it look incredibly unappealing, but if you asked Morality? He’d have to agree, but like he tells the kids the things that are good for us are usually disgusting.

The second it’s in his hand, there’s no time for second guessing-

“Down the hatch it goes!” And that it does.

“Wh- wait!” Anxiety calls, his eyes wide.

But it’s too late, Morality’s body is already beginning the transformation. There’s no time for second guessing, he grabs Morality by the arm and hauls him out of the cave. Morality is grateful, though he has no idea why Anxiety is dragging him out.

Admittedly right now he’s not sure he can think properly. He feels like his bones are twisting. It feels like they’re being grinded into nothing and then new ones are being forced into place. The gills on the side of his neck feels like they’re being plastered up and that makes him want to gag.

“This would be so much easier if you had waited till you were nearer the surface!” Anxiety panicked.

Morality tried to reassure him he was feeling fine, but he couldn’t make a sound. No noise, not even a groan left him. And then the feeling of water in his mouth was suddenly not the reassuring feeling it had always been.

They broke the surface and he instantly started coughing the water from his lungs. Taking his first breaths of air in disastrous gulpfuls.

“Calm down!” Anxiety clutched at his chest. “I don’t think that’s how people breathe.”

But… honestly neither of them were certain. How did humans do what came normal to them? They made it look easy…

Anxiety shook his head.

“We need to get you to the shore! Humans aren’t designed for the ocean!”

Morality smiled. Anxiety totally has this!

Moving in the ocean felt different. Before it felt like an extension of himself. A part of him he could never part with, but now… It pulled against him; resisted and restrained him. It didn’t feel as welcoming… but it still felt like home.

His feet brushed against sand as Anxiety manoeuvred him closer to the land. He tried using his legs to pull him closer, but he couldn’t quite get them to stick against the ground comfortably and flopped around.

“Are you going to be OK?” Was the concerned question.

He turned his head about to respond, when yells reached their ears.

“See if they can help you!” Anxiety instantly demanded. “You need human help, I’ll stick around here, so if you need me for anything just ask!”

With a nod from Morality, Anxiety ducked under the waves. Hidden to all, but those who knew what to look for.

Morality turned with eager eyes toward the voices he heard. He tried waddling forward on the sand, but his new limbs were like that of a baby. His arms on the other hand were as strong as they always had been.

It was as he was pulling himself face first out of the ocean, that he heard a familiar voice call out.

“Are you OK my fair sir?” He looked up and his eyes widened.

Standing in front of him in pure white clothing was the man he had fallen for. His eyebrows crinkled as he wearily searched the surrounding area.

“What troubled have ailed you, my friend? Were you attacked by nymphs?” He questioned getting close enough to check on Morality. “They have been quite pesky as of late.”

The man pulled him up. His eyes widen as he looked down at him.

“And they’ve stolen your clothes! Not to worry, come with me and I’ll help you out!” There was a determined glint in his eyes.

Morality smiled.

Did destiny always work magic on the cute ones?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May have accidentally focused a little too much on Morality and Anxiety's friendship, than the Prince x Morality pairing. But I just didn't want anyone to come across as a villain (and it was cute)!


	3. Snow White (Prinxiety)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding is being planned, his Mother's been trying to kill him and Virgil just wants a moment for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is LotusWolf's request! Sorry it took so long to post this, it's been done for a while, I just got a little anxious to post it, but it is here now! Hope you enjoy!

Virgil can’t remember the kiss- their kiss- his first kiss. Which makes complete sense when one takes note that he was unconscious throughout. He’s sure it was a marvellous, magical moment, but, you know, being poisoned and all that, not really being able to give consent and all that, he can’t really recall. It’s not really what he’d call a romantic-marriage-inducing situation, so he doesn’t get why he’s here, at the ridiculous Prince’s castle, suddenly betrothed.

“It’s just how things are done,” Logic, one of the dwarfs invited to the wedding, had informed him.

“It’s super romantic!” Morality, another of the dwarfs, had gushed.

“I’m not sure that’s exactly the right word for it,” Logic disagreed. “It’s more a legal credence in which: if a Prince, or Hero, saves another person that person comes under their debt. The history behind that debt being repaid as marriage is a truly fascinating tale where-”

“What if I’d rather pay that debt working it off?” Virgil had asked, his slumped brooding figure contrasting horribly with the white walls of the castle (at least in his opinion). “I could clean or something. These walls probably attract all kinds of grime.”

“But, it was a true love’s kiss, kiddo,” Morality had said it softly, as though worried he was going to frighten Virgil (a very logical fear, there was so much that was terrifying to him lately). 

“An intriguing phenomena the true love’s kiss. Did you know that curses are hereditary even after they’ve been lifted? The true love’s kiss is said to have been a curse given to a member of the royal family centuries ago and it has mutated and evolved over the years to become a cure for the inheritors lover,” Logic explains in that bubbly excited way he gets when he has an audience to lecture. “It’s truly a fine example of Darwinism.”

“Interesting,” Virgil intones.

“Indeed,” Logic adjusts his glasses. “And as for your folly on cleaning the castle, not only are the brooms enchanted to clean, so maids and butlers are not needed, but the entire building is said to be encased in magic that stops dirt and any unwelcome intrusion in.”

“Surprising I was able to even enter then,” Virgil snorts. 

“Virgil,” Morality scolds. “None of that now, young man. You’re a more than welcome guest and people should be grateful to even get to spend time with you. You’re amazing. You’re just panicked over the situations you’ve been put through and the changes you’re experiencing.”

“I... I guess...” 

“One can often find relief in discourse and discussion-”

“You should talk it out with the Prince!” Morality interrupted Logic, his usual excitement overpowering his social etiquette. “He seems nice. And he deserves to know if you’re feeling uncertain about the whole thing, he is who you’re getting married to.”

“Right.”

“Usually when an agreement is made, one would go off and actually do what they’ve agreed to,” Logic points out to the motionless form of Virgil.

“Yes.”

“Let me help you out kiddo,” Morality wraps an arm around Virgil’s shoulder. He tugs them both out of the room. “Being nervous is perfectly fine. But, you’ve got to talk to him someday and it’ll be better if it was now, then on the actual wedding day. And no worries if it doesn’t work out you’re always welcome to come back with me and Logic.”

Virgil doesn’t respond that time. Just tries to swallow past the suffocating lump in his throat and lets Morality talk their exploration away. They find the Prince in the throne room. He’s sat on the floor, his legs sprawled out in a relaxed posture, paper littering the floor in all directions. Virgil’s not sure he’s had enough time to prepare for this (the Prince could’ve been hidden somewhere a little more obscure?). 

“Roman,” Morality calls, snapping the Prince to attention. Morality smiles at him (though it was rare he wasn’t), and nudged Virgil forward. “Virgil wanted to talk to you.”

“What’s the matter, my love?” The Prince leaps forward, somehow managing to not tread on one piece of paper as he strides across the room. “Is something wrong with your abode? It won’t take long to fix it, I promise. Or maybe you’re worried about how the wedding preparations are going? You’re more than welcome to help.” He gestures down at the paper. “I was just currently going through the potential wedding cake bakers, I was thinking maybe the topping could be a decorative reimagining of how we met and-”

“Maybe we shouldn’t get married?” Virgil asks. He feels Morality’s hands squeeze his shoulders in support before he’s backing away; leaving Virgil and the Prince to their dilemma.

“Was... was it something I’ve done?” The Prince asks, after a moment of silence. After a moment of contemplation. A moment of shock.

“Not exactly. It’s just- we’ve known each other for a week. A week where we’ve hardly spoken to each other. And I mean I don’t even remember our first meeting, it makes sense that you kissed me, I was kind of dying, but I was completely unaware of it. Not to mention I don’t even know your name… and we’re getting married! And more importantly my mother’s been trying to kill me for a month now, what am I meant to do about that?” Virgil panics and explains everything in one long babble.

“I... Roman.”

“What?” Virgil asks.

“My name... it’s Roman.”

“Oh... I thought that was just some nickname from Morality. He’s kind of fond of them,” Virgil rubbed his hands against each other, a little awkward.

“What does he call you?” The Prince (Roman) asks.

“His son, kiddo or his little ball of anxiety,” Virgil admits, not even delving deep into the ridiculous nicknames the man could come up with.

“Is there any family relation there..?” Roman asks.

“No,” Virgil snorts. “No distant dwarf relatives. He also didn’t raise me as his own. My only family is the royal family in the neighbouring country.”

“And you say your mother was trying to kill you?” He appears aghast.

“Yeah.”

“That’s a problem... Our wedding- if it happens- would be a royal one. All the neighbouring royalty will expect an invite,” Roman explains (as though Virgil is unaware of this).

“She’ll just try killing me,” Virgil shakes his head. “Again.”

“I... we’ll have to discuss this with my father,” Roman nods his head. “He knows legal decree better than I. I wouldn’t want you to come to harm at our wedding.”

“If there’s a wedding.”

“Yes... if there’s a wedding,” Roman admits. He gestures to the door behind them. “We best find my father about that as well.”

Virgil walks towards the door. Roman in stride besides him. He opens the door for him, ever the courteous Prince.

“You’re taking this far easier than I imagined,” Virgil admits.

“It is as you say,” Roman gives him a reluctant smile. “I... We clearly do not know each other very well. I got ahead of myself, I can be a little overzealous at times and I had always wanted a grand wedding. But, if you would permit it, it would be my pleasure to court you as you deserve.”

“I... I can live with that,” Virgil confesses. Roman smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always: requests/suggestions are welcome. <3


End file.
